Masquarade
by PrincessPika
Summary: M.L is holding a masqurade party. Rated T for language and just in case. COMPLETED!
1. The Invitation

**Authors Note:My third story. Don't worry, I'll be updating the others. This is just a few chapter story I came up with, and wanted to write down for your pleasure. So, heart you! And, I'll update no matter how many reviews I recieve. I write for my personal enjoyment, and so that y'all can hopefully enjoy my stories!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Invitation

"Guys, It's M.L! He's telling us to come to his office A.S.A.P!' Axel yelled, watching as his four teammates walked in, yawning, all of them half excited, half annoyed.

"Gear it up!" Axel said, and they all got ready and ran to the slamma.

As they got to Mister Lee's office, mister Lee smiled, and looked at the 5 teens. "Listen, I'm having a masqurade party, and you are all invited."

"Yeah!" Hawk shouted, happy.

"Cool." Shark said

"Sounds like fun." Lioness said, hiding her sarcastic tone

"Yeah."King said,

"Axel, the thing is, all of you have to comre sepeately. and in costume." Mr.Lee explained, and watched the smiles increse of Hawk and Shark's smiling faces.

"And the party is next week, on Halloween."

Various "O.K" echoed around the room.


	2. The big night

**Authors Note:My third story. Don't worry, I'll be updating the others. This is just a few chapter story I came up with, and wanted to write down for your pleasure. So, heart you! And, I'll update no matter how many reviews I recieve. I write for my personal enjoyment, and so that y'all can hopefully enjoy my stories!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The big night.

During the week, the Alpha Teens were busy getting ready, and rarely caught glimpses of each other. They had to come alone to this costume party, and then they agreed to try to find each other. The Teens got on their bikes, and sped off.

A ninja, that looked a bit like Dragon stood leaning against the wall."Axel,is that you, dude?" Asked Shark, dressed like a merman.

"Lemme guess, Shark?" Axel asked, watching the couples dance, and tried to find his friends.

"Wassup guys?" asked a guy dressed like a king."Hawk thinks he's too good for us, and is girl chasing again." King informed, and the three guys just shrugged it of.

"Typical. Has anyone seen Lioness?" Axel asked, looking around the room.

"Nope" Shark said, shrugging.

"Nuh huh." King said, and he looked at Axel.

"Listen Axe, I know you love Lioness, but I dare you to dance with that girl." King said, pointing to a girl with ankle length black hair(An obvious wig), red high heeled boots up to mid thigh, long red gloves just above her elbows, and a pretty scarlet strapless dress that ended just above her knees.

"Me? Love Lioness? But..."Axel started

"It's super obvious. dude."Shark interupted, and the boys looked at Axel with the Told-ya-so look.

"Fine. Maybe I do. But I'll ask that girl to dance."Axel said, and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The girl asked, her yellow/gold eyes focused on his.

"Yeah, umm. Wanna dance?" Axel asked, and the girl smiled at him.

"I'd love to." Her eyes sparkled from underneath her gold half cresent moon, half sun mask.

The two of them walked to the dance floor, where a slow song was playing.

"So, what's your name?"the girl asked Axel.

"My name is Axel.What is yours?"Axel replyed

"I'll tell you after the dance, Axel." The girl said, smiling.

"Why not now?" Axel asked watching her

"If your so perseverent, then wait, cutie."the girl said, and Axel smiled at her.

"You have beautiful yellow amber eyes."Axel said

"Thanks."the girl smiled, and kissed him, just as the song ended.

After the kiss, Axel looked at her, surprised.

"Umm..." he stammered.

"Listen, the thing is, I love you." the girl said, and smiled, giggling.

"But we just met.." Axel said, and the girl removed her mask and wig.

"No, we didn't." the girl said, and giggled.

"Lioness?" Axel said, staring at her.

"Yeah, I love you, Axel." Lioness said, and she kissed him again, after putting her wig and mask on.

Axel kissed her back, and the guys walked up to them, and started Ooohing.

"I love you too." Axel whispered, and Lioness winked.

"You are such a cutie."Lioness giggled, and the Alpha Teens left.


End file.
